yowamushipedalfandomcom-20200213-history
Mini Drama CD: Side Road 2/Track 1
Summary: Makishima and Toudou disagree on each other's fashion choices. They drag Tadokoro and Shinkai into their rivalry. Toudou VS Makishima, Fashionable Showdown!? SHINKAI: Original concept by Watanabe Wataru. TV Anime “Yowamushi Pedal GRANDE ROAD.” ARAKITA: Mini-drama CD, Side Road 2. MAKISHIMA: “Toudou VS Makishima’s Fashion Battle?!” TADOKORO: Phew, I sure ate a lot! MAKISHIMA: Even though this B-class gourmet fair is a shopping center event, it was pretty extravagant. TADOKORO: See? It was worth coming all this way, wasn’t it? MAKISHIMA: Yeah. The travel makes good practice too, so it worked o–… TADOKORO: Huh? What’s wrong, Makishima? MAKISHIMA: Geh! Toudou! TOUDOU: Hm? It’s Maki-chan! SHINKAI: Oh! Hey, Jin-kun! Fancy seeing you here. TADOKORO: Shinkai! What, did you guys come for the B-class gourmet fair too? SHINKAI: Nah, we’re just here for a little shopping. TOUDOU: If we make the round trip here by bike, it makes for perfect practice too. MAKISHIMA: Heh! So we both thought the same. TOUDOU: Hmm… In any case. Why are you dressed like that, Maki-chan?!! MAKISHIMA: Huh? TOUDOU: That’s another strange pair of pants that you’re wearing. Why is one pants leg short and the other one long? TADOKORO: thinking That Toudou… He easily commented on the thing that I’ve been wanting to comment on this whole time and couldn’t! MAKISHIMA: It’s fashionable. TOUDOU: No, there’s clearly something out of place here! Have you been dancing so hard that you’ve not only shaken your horizontal senses out of balance, but your fashion sense too? MAKISHIMA: None of your business! Besides, I don’t want to hear that from you! TOUDOU: Not only can I climb, but I’m a good conversationalist, as well as good-looking with good fashion sense!! What fault could I possibly have? MAKISHIMA: Your hairband is lame. TOUDOU: Wha–?! This hairband is THE representation of my fashion sense! The very SYMBOL of it! No. No, this won’t do. I cannot pretend that I hadn’t heard those words, even if they came from you, Maki-chan!! …Besides, you said the same exact thing when we first met! MAKISHIMA: Huh? I did? TOUDOU: Grr…! It appears that we’ll have to make things clear once and for all. The fates must have brought us together here for a reason! In fact, it was destiny! This is the perfect time! We’ll compete to see which of us has the better fashion sense! ALL: Compete? TOUDOU: We’ll choose what we think is the best among the clothes in that shop there and coordinate a full-body outfit. Our teammate will act as our model. TADOKORO: Teammate… You mean me?! Hey! Don’t drag me into this! TOUDOU: The customers that are in this shopping center will act as our judges. Only girls, of course. TADOKORO: Are you listening to me?! SHINKAI: Haha, sorry, Jin-kun. Jinpachi becomes a bit of a pain when he’s like this. Why don’t you give in and play along for a little while? MAKISHIMA: Wha– Why do we suddenly have to do this? TOUDOU: Hmm? What’s the matter? Are you running away, Maki-chan? MAKISHIMA: …Of course not. TOUDOU: Heh! Then fight me! Let’s go! �� �� �� �� MAKISHIMA: Jeez, this is a pain… Besides, my model isn’t in my favor… TADOKORO: Huh? Did you say something? MAKISHIMA: N–Nothing! thinking Think positively, Yusuke! If I make Tadokorocchi with his bear-like stature look slimmer, that would earn me higher points! �� �� �� �� TOUDOU: Hmm, I can’t decide… This one is nice, but the one before wasn’t bad either… But choosing something that flatters my model would be the best way to go… Hey, Shinkai! chatter in the background TOUDOU: ?! …While I’m putting serious consideration in choosing clothes, he’s being surrounded by girls?! SHINKAI: Kapow. girls scream TOUDOU: Shinkai?! What are you doing?! SHINKAI: I’m just waiting for you to finish choosing clothes. TOUDOU: Don’t stir up a strange atmosphere just by waiting! In fact, don’t stand out more than me! Huff, honestly… Wait a second. thinking If I make him look cool with my perfect coordination, it will attract the girls’ cheering to him no matter how much I dislike that! loud No! No, this won’t do at all! SHINKAI: Jinpachi? Have you decided yet? Time is almost up. �� �� �� �� MAKISHIMA: Entry No. 1, Makishima Yusuke’s coordination. My model is Tadokoro Jin. The highlight of this outfit are the large earmuffs and the gently uprisen fur of the clothes. The contrast of softness and bodily curliness make his face and body appear smaller. SHINKAI: Ooh, those are big earmuffs. They make you look kind of like, uh– chatter in the background TOUDOU: You look like a bear! TADOKORO: Who are you calling a bear?! SHINKAI: But Jin-kun, the girls are saying that you looking like a bear is cute, so they really like it! TOUDOU: WHAAAAAAT?! TADOKORO: O–Oh… Is that so? �� �� �� �� TOUDOU: Entry No. 2, Toudou Jinpachi’s coordination. My model is Shinkai Hayato. The highlight of this outfit is the way it casually looks on him. TADOKORO: It doesn’t look just casual, more like it looks so casual that– MAKISHIMA: To be honest, it makes him look plain. SHINKAI: Aw, not by that much! TOUDOU: I–It’s not plain! Do you know how difficult it was to reach down to this level of faultlessness that bordered exactly on the line between possible and impossible?! MAKISHIMA: Why did you have to reach DOWN to that level? TOUDOU: T–That’s because, um… TOUDOU: thinking Oh no… What have I done? My fear of Shinkai gaining the girls’ attention overpowered me so greatly that I put the brakes on my naturally good tastes!!! TADOKORO: Can we get judged and end this already? SHINKAI: Yeah, some girls took an interest at we’re doing, so we conveniently have a crowd of them watching us right now. MAKISHIMA: Okay then, clap if you like Entry 1! girls clap TOUDOU: Clap if you like Entry 2! girls clap TADOKORO: A tie, huh… SHINKAI: It’s a tie. TOUDOU: No! No, a tie won’t do! A conclusion must be reached! From this point on, it doesn’t matter whether we’re from Hakogaku or Sohoku. This is a fight between two men, Toudou Jinpachi and Makishima Yusuke! TADOKORO: Then don’t involve other people!! TOUDOU: Let’s make it an even easier contest this time! Choose which T-shirt you think is the best in this shop and wear it. The next one will be the stage where we settle this once and for all! MAKISHIMA: Heh! Just the way I want it! TOUDOU: Let’s go! rings and TOUDOU and MAKISHIMA run off TADOKORO: …I can’t keep up with this. SHINKAI: Want to go eat something? TADOKORO: Great idea! How does the food court sound? �� �� �� �� TOUDOU: Well? Are you ready, Maki-chan? MAKISHIMA: Yeah! This is the best fashion choice that I’ve made thus far. TOUDOU: Heh, same here, Maki-chan! In that case, we’ll step out of the fitting rooms at the count of three and show our T-shirts. MAKI-CHAAAAAN! MAKISHIMA: JINPACHIIIII! TOUDOU/'MAKISHIMA': One, two, three! and MAKISHIMA throw off the fitting room curtains TOUDOU/'MAKISHIMA': ! girls gasp TOUDOU/'MAKISHIMA': The same T-shirt?! TOUDOU: Hey, don’t cheat, Maki-chan! MAKISHIMA: As if I would! Don’t copy ME! TOUDOU: Huh?! What an unbelievable accusation!! This T-shirt was made for me! MAKISHIMA: Huh? Why do you say that? TOUDOU: Heh! This picture of a mountain and a crown at the center of the shirt… It’s the perfect representation of King of the Mountain! As the mountain god, this T-shirt suits me! MAKISHIMA: Huh? This mark was a mountain and a crown? TOUDOU: You didn’t know that? Then what on earth made you decide on this T-shirt? MAKISHIMA: The designs of the right and left sleeves are different, which is cool! TOUDOU/'MAKISHIMA': …… MAKISHIMA: Since we chose the same T-shirt, it’s another draw. TOUDOU: There’s no helping it then. Our next contest will definitel–… Huh? MAKISHIMA: I… get the feeling that we’re being glared at… TOUDOU: No, it’s not your imagination… The store employees are clearly glaring daggers at the two of us… TOUDOU/'MAKISHIMA': W–We’re sorry! (sho) �� �� �� �� MAKISHIMA: Why did I have to get the same T-shirt as you! TOUDOU: There was no other choice! They didn’t look like they would let us leave until we bought something first. MAKISHIMA: I guess I can’t blame them, after all the clothes we tried on and how we dragged other customers into it.. TOUDOU: All right then! Next time, I’ll choose clothes for you, Maki-chan! How’s that for an idea? MAKISHIMA: Absolutely not. TOUDOU: Wahahaha! Don’t be modest, Maki-chan! Category:Translated Media